


Verso Sud

by Graffias



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è una soglia di affinità che una volta superata annulla la semplice voglia di compagnia e condivisione. Enma, quella soglia, l’ha superata da un pezzo.<br/>[Post Inheritance Arc; 0027 - hint Julie/Adelheid; Enma-centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verso Sud

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it e EFP il primo giugno 2011.
> 
>   
> **Note iniziali e deliri vai:** post probabile fine dell’Inheritance Arc, circa 4-5 anni dopo per essere più precisi; pairing 0027 (o 2700, fate voi) con brevi ma forti accenni Julie/Adelheid (CANON!); al momento in cui scrivo ciò si è arrivati al capitolo 338 e quindi di quello che succede dopo me ne fregherà _dopo_.  
>  Io sono 1827 nell’anima, come dico sempre, me ne rendo conto perché i dialoghi fra quei due hanno una maggiore intensità rispetto a quelli fra altre coppie di cui scrivo, ma io shippo Tsuna pure col mio comodino e penso che il mondo ormai se ne sia fatto una ragione (?). Enma mi sfugge dalle dita, ho sempre difficoltà a scrivere dal suo punto di vista (forse anche perché non è neanche il tipico pg di cui scrivo nelle storie originali), però ci si tenta.  
> Vabbè, maggiori info nei credits finali, sennò rovino la sorpresa.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **VERSO SUD**   
> 
> 
> Ad **[Amber Rei](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=129167)**.  
> 

Enma non ha più quattordici anni, e non sa se sia perché giunto a quell’età qualcuno gli ha portato via i suoi anni o se sia perché effettivamente è cresciuto. Va per i venti, spesso gli dicono che è un giovane uomo, altrettanto spesso gli dicono che deve ancora crescere. Il doppio delle volte, invece, affronta cose adatte a persone che hanno il doppio dei suoi anni.  
Sono tutti radunati in una vecchia villa dei Vongola, quella sera, stanno facendo delle ricerche per una missione, o meglio, gli altri le stanno facendo, lui al momento è sul balcone. Enma è allergico alla polvere e così sul più bello, quando Gokudera ha posato decine e decine di vecchi libri l’uno sull’altro su un tavolo, ha cominciato a starnutire in modo sempre più forte e poco decoroso, fino a quando Adelheid non gli ha detto di andare fuori sul balcone a prendere aria.  
È seduto sulla balaustra di marmo, all’angolo accanto al muro – un ginocchio tirato su verso il petto e l’altra gamba a penzoloni – e fissa il cielo stellato imbronciandosi appena senza rendersene conto. Non è bello così.  
Improvvisamente, sente il rumore secco di una mano che collide contro una guancia con forza.  
«Awww! Ma perché, Adel?»  
Enma si volta verso l’interno della villa e vede Adelheid allontanarsi da qualcuno camminando quasi a passo di marcia, arrossita e imbarazzata, mentre si morde un labbro con rabbia; dietro di lei, Julie si massaggia una guancia delirando.  
«Forse dovrei fare come Julie» pensa, prima di tornare a guardare il cielo.  
Il cielo. C’è qualcosa che non va nel cielo: perché deve essere anche buio? Enma sa che è un po’ infantile chiederselo, è un po’ come domandare ad un adulto perché si deve dormire, ma non può fare a meno di chiederselo: perché cala la notte? Perché quello stesso cielo che illumina tutto poi diventa così buio?  
Forse c’è anche qualcosa che non va nella terra, perché può non essere fertile e diventare inutile.  
C’è qualcosa di rotto in entrambi, se si cerca bene, o almeno così si ripete, però se la terra non dà frutti c’è poco da fare, mentre il cielo notturno ha pur sempre le stelle, e le stelle sono belle. Avvicina di più il ginocchio al petto, poggia meglio la schiena contro il muro, si perde a guardare le stelle con la mano sotto il mento. _Perché?_ Cosa c’è di diverso nell’essenza del cielo e della terra? Cosa c’è di diverso in _loro_?  
Sta lì a cercare quell’imperfezione definitiva che possa confermare che sono davvero simili, perché non ci crede. _Non crede in quel che sente_.  
All’inizio, anni fa, era stato strano perché erano imperfetti insieme: goffi insieme, perdenti insieme… era quell’imperfezione ad unirli, creava quel filo d’empatia che lo portava a pensare che non importava cos’avessero detto o pensato gli altri di lui, perché non era solo: l’altro _capiva_. Anni fa, quando i bulli lo picchiavano, quando dopo le botte si faceva ulteriormente del male da solo – inciampando o bucandosi un dito con un ago mentre rammendava – non gli importava del dolore fisico, si medicava e si metteva i cerotti con indifferenza, perché quello non era vero dolore, non aveva niente a che vedere con la vera sofferenza, quella che ti fa venir voglia di urlare e affondare le unghie in qualcosa o in _qualcuno_ per aggrapparsi e non cadere ancora più giù, o per _vendicarsi_. C’è una soglia di dolore all’anima che una volta superata annulla i sentori del dolori fisico. Enma, quella soglia, l’aveva superata da un pezzo.  
Poi un giorno si era svegliato, era andato in bagno con una cassetta di pronto soccorso a disinfettarsi di nuovo una ferita sul naso che si era procurato il giorno prima ed era successo qualcosa. Si era tolto piano il cerotto dal naso e guardandosi allo specchio aveva provato a mettersene un altro, ma si era fermato. Si era guardato negli occhi, poi aveva riguardato la ferita e aveva sentito che piuttosto quel cerotto avrebbe dovuto metterselo in posti dove non poteva fisicamente metterlo e dove d’altra parte sarebbe stato inutile mettere una cosa come un cerotto: certe ferite non guariscono mai, restano tali per sempre, prima o poi arriva sempre qualcuno a spargerci sopra del sale più o meno involontariamente e tu dovrai essere abbastanza forte da incassare degnamente il colpo. Quel cerotto che aveva in mano semplicemente non contava, quella ferita al naso non contava. E lui era diventato abbastanza forte da incassare degnamente i colpi, non aveva neanche più bisogno di affondare le unghie in qualcosa o in _qualcuno_.  
Aveva rimesso il cerotto nella scatola e, chiudendola, non si era nemmeno riguardato allo specchio, era uscito dal bagno senza voltare le spalle.  
Tornando al presente, ora che ci ripensa bene, forse è stato in quel periodo che ha iniziato a sentire che le loro imperfezioni non bastavano più a renderli vicini, come se quella nuova consapevolezza – o, come avrebbe detto Adelheid, quella _maturazione_ – gli avesse fatto capire _altro_. C’è una soglia di affinità che una volta superata annulla la semplice voglia di compagnia e condivisione. Enma, quella soglia, l’ha superata da un pezzo.  
Ma potrebbe fare come Julie, giusto.  
Non vede, non vede più le imperfezioni tanto è… _abbagliato_? C’è una parola giusta per descrivere il modo in cui si sente?  
Abbassa lo sguardo e si fissa le mani senza un vero perché. Il più delle volte ha l’impressione che le cose gli sfuggano dalle mani, che siano troppo grandi per lui, e allora le stringe forte fra le braccia anche a costo di farsi male e prega che non sia invece quella stretta a far male alle sue cose.  
 _Lui_ invece no; dice di avere anche lui paura di perdere le cose a lui care, ma non c’è mai stata una volta in cui Enma l’abbia visto stringere con forza qualcosa per non perderla: Tsuna prende sempre tutti per mano e con un sorriso, non stringe mai niente.  
Enma ha smesso di vedere le similitudini fra loro due da un bel pezzo: le differenze sono più rilevanti e lo guidano ancora e ancora e poi ancora sempre e solo verso di lui. Ammirazione? Stima? Voglia di raggiungerlo per poter toccare una cosa simile?  
Ma potrebbe fare come Julie, sì.  
Ci sono state volte in cui hanno combattuto insieme, volte in cui, al centro del campo di battaglia, l’uno ha raggiunto l’altro per aiutarlo. Loro non combattono solo spalla a spalla, almeno non solo in senso letterale: certe volte, quando l’uno raggiunge l’altro si mettono schiena contro schiena e non è solo per difendersi a vicenda, è un po’ come offrire un appoggio all’altro. Una volta, non appena ha rivolto le spalle a Tsuna, lo ha sentito appoggiare piano la schiena contro sua e, da qualche parte nel suo cervello e non sa ancora come, lo ha visto sorridere sollevato, come se la sua schiena fosse un buon appoggio e lo stesse aspettando sicuro che sarebbe arrivato. L’ha percepito nettamente e in qualche modo assurdo sa che non è stata un’illusione: è successo, Tsuna ha sorriso, non l’ha visto ma l’ha sentito. _Sicuro_.  
Infuriava la battaglia, quella volta, tutto intorno a loro poteva vedere le Fiamme colorate che crepitavano e provavano a respingere il nemico, ma quando il suo anello si è infiammato è stato anche per un nuovo motivo. _Quello_ è stato il momento in cui ha davvero realizzato ciò che sentiva già da un po’.  
Loro due stanno sempre simbolicamente al centro, i loro Guardiani in teoria dovrebbero proteggerli, ma in realtà sono loro a tenere tutto fra le mani. Hanno un intero universo fra le mani, uno ciascuno, Cielo e Terra, e sono dannatamente belli questi universi, perché si dannerebbero entrambi pur di mantenerli intatti: non esiste l’universo in cui vivono con tutto il resto dell’umanità, esistono quelli che hanno creato.  
Sa che è una cosa stupida da fare, ma non può esimersi dal farlo: infiamma l’anello, apre di più le mani rivolgendo i palmi verso l’alto e crea piccole stelle, pianeti, _un piccolo universo tutto nelle sue mani_. Forse è una cosa molto egoistica, però l’immagina così il suo universo, tutte le sue stelle: tutte belle e splendenti fra le sue mani, e con uno schiocco di dita potrebbe farle diventare lui stesso dei buchi neri, anche per sbaglio. È così bello il suo universo, quella luce che ha fra le mani e che vorrebbe tenere lì con lui. In quell’attimo, seduto sulla balaustra del balcone, nella semioscurità e con la luna a guardarlo, tutta quella luce non è per lui, a lui spetta solo tenerla fra le mani affinché non si spenga, lo sa.  
Ed è una luce bella, bella, bella. Aveva sentito il bisogno di averla fra le mani. Almeno in una cosa lui e Tsuna sono davvero uguali, forse.  
Sente qualcuno correre lungo il corridoio, e poi una voce.  
«Natsu!»  
Enma sussulta e fa sparire le piccole stelle che ruotano attorno e sopra le sue dita e porta le mani al petto, stringendosi nelle spalle come a nascondersi. Il leoncino di Tsuna corre verso di lui con un’espressione felice.  
«Gao!» salta sulla balaustra davanti a lui e struscia subito la testa contro la sua gamba.  
Enma lo guarda con una tenerezza intrisa di malinconia e lo gratta affettuosamente sotto il muso.  
«Natsu!» lo chiama ancora una volta Tsuna, andando verso di loro; ha il fiatone e sta stringendo al petto una vecchia scatola di cartone marrone piatta e rettangolare. «Scusami, mi è sfuggito! Ti ha disturbato?»  
«No, anzi» continua a coccolarlo.  
«Stai meglio?» gli chiede apprensivo inclinando appena la testa di lato e osservandogli il naso.  
Enma si porta una mano sul naso e abbozza un timido sorriso. «Sì, grazie. Ho smesso di starnutire già da un po’».  
«Gao!» Natsu balza giù all’improvviso e si mette a rincorrere una falena che vola verso l’interno della villa.  
«Natsu, perché devi scappare sempre?!» si lamenta Tsuna.  
"Anche tu scappi sempre" pensa Enma, "quando capisci che un momento si sta facendo troppo intenso".  
«Comunque» sospira Tsuna, rassegnato, «sono venuto a cercarti perché ho trovato _questa_ » posa la scatola sulla balaustra e solleva piano il coperchio. «Era nella biblioteca, posata sopra dei libri, suppongo sia stato un pegno del tuo avo al mio, ma credo che debba tornare ai Simon, no?» allunga piano la scatola aperta verso di lui.  
Il contenuto sembra un orologio d’oro da taschino poco più piccolo del palmo una mano, sul coperchio c’è inciso in rilievo l’emblema dei Simon. Perplesso, Enma lo solleva dalla scatola afferrandolo per la catenella a cui è assicurato.  
«In realtà è una bussola» gli spiega Tsuna con un sorriso, «ma all’interno le indicazioni sono invertite, è uguale al vostro emblema. Mi chiedevo se funzionasse ancora e se funziona indicando il sud, o se…» si gratta la testa e aggrotta la fronte un po’ imbarazzato, «o se magari indica il nord come sud».  
«Proviamo» Enma prende la bussola in mano, fa leva col pollice per aprirla e poi la rigira per tenerla aperta sul palmo della mano, fra loro due. L’ago gira come impazzito per pochi secondi che sembrano interminabili, poi si ferma. Casualmente il sud della bussola è rivolto verso Tsuna, e casualmente è lì che si è fermato l’ago. Stanno fissando entrambi la bussola con la testa china; Enma guarda di sottecchi Tsuna, lo vede sorridere imbarazzato e grattarsi di nuovo la testa.  
«Beh, il nord non è _per di qui_ , credo che indichi il sud, allora…»  
«Tsuna, veramente lì non c’è neanche il sud…»  
«Allora forse non funziona» mormora accigliato.  
"No, funziona" ma non lo dice ad alta voce – lo sta _sentendo_ come funziona quella bussola. Chiude la bussola con uno scatto e con un piccolo sorriso malinconico, poi abbozza una teoria falsa. «Forse, è una bussola che indica in che direzione sono i propri alleati».  
«Conoscendo l’alleanza fra le nostre Famiglie, probabile» annuisce Tsuna. «È giusto però che torni ai Simon, è un vostro cimelio» gli porge la scatola per rimettere la bussola a posto e consegnargliela.  
Enma fissa la bussola nel palmo della propria mano, la chiude leggermente nel pugno e poi sorride ancora. «Indica gli alleati, no? Deve stare con i miei alleati, allora» e gliela porge. "Deve stare con il mio sud".  
«Sei sicuro?» si perplime.  
«Sicurissimo» l’adagia piano fra le sue mani.  
«Grazie» gli mormora con un sorriso imbarazzato, poi alza lo sguardo verso di lui. «Ma sei sicuro di stare bene? Mi sembri un po’ strano…»  
Enma si stringe nelle spalle, abbraccia il ginocchio piegato verso il petto e fissa il cielo stellato senza vederlo realmente. «Nulla di che, ogni tanto guardo il cielo e mi pongo alcune domande: è sterminato, da qualche parte dovrebbe pur esserci la risposta ad ogni domanda, no?» "Mi hai sempre dato tutte le risposte, anche quando non c’erano domande. Anche quando non avevo neanche la forza di fare domande".  
Tsuna posa le mani sulla balaustra e con un sorriso inclina la testa all’indietro, verso il cielo. «Ad esser sincero, mi sono sempre chiesto come mai il cielo sia sempre una così grande fonte d’ispirazione quando si cercano risposte, ma forse è proprio perché è infinito: nella sua non fine speri sempre che allora niente potrà fermare la ricerca della tua di fine».  
La replica gli sale dal cuore come un proiettile e non può fermarla. «Quindi anche tu sei senza fine, Tsuna?»  
Tsuna, interdetto, si volta a guardarlo per un lungo ed intenso attimo, poi scuote la testa abbozzando un sorriso e guarda in basso. «Non posso finire se prima gli altri non sono al sicuro, e poi una mia _fine_ renderebbe tutti tristi. Non ha senso combattere se poi non si potrà tornare a casa tutti insieme per rivivere tutti quanti la serenità che c’era prima della lotta, non credi?»  
"Sì, sei come il cielo: non importa quello che c’è oggi, domani ci sarai di nuovo". «Il cielo non è come la terra» dice con un sorriso velato di ironia, «la terra non dà sempre risposte, non è così bella».  
«Non è vero» gli ribatté con sicurezza continuando a fissare le stelle, «la terra risponde sempre alle azioni dell’uomo, la terra è quello che l’uomo semina: solo se l’uomo non la cura non avrà mai risposte».  
"Sono anche quello che hai seminato tu quando mi hai salvato". «La terra risponde però anche al cielo, al suo sole, alla sua pioggia…»  
Tsuna poggia i gomiti sulla balaustra e il mento sul palmo della mano. «Terra e cielo s’influenzano a vicenda: la terra non fiorisce senza un cielo che la nutre, il cielo non ha ragione di splendere se non ha una terra» poi si volta verso di lui e gli sorride dolcemente. «All’epoca, sono venuto a salvare te, ma non pensi che in qualche modo anche tu hai salvato me?»  
Forse sì, forse Tsuna aveva salvato lui e lui aveva salvato Tsuna – lasciandosi aiutare, restandogli accanto, restando presente nei momenti giusti – o forse si erano salvati a vicenda e basta. Era come un cerchio senza fine, come cadere nel vuoto con le mani che si afferravano di continuo per trattenersi – prima era Tsuna a trattenere lui, poi lui a trattenere Tsuna e poi di nuovo Tsuna a trattenere lui – e il motivo di quella caduta restava sempre sospeso in un modo che l’angosciava ma che gli dava anche sempre una ragione in più per cercare i suoi di occhi fra quelli di tutti gli altri. _Definire_ , dovevano _definire_.  
Poteva fare come Julie.  
«Come fai, Julie?» gli aveva chiesto qualche giorno prima, all’ombra di un albero mentre l’osservava guardare Adelheid lontana da loro con uno sguardo che sapeva di un infinito in cui perdersi con tutta la dolcezza del mondo, e che Julie avrebbe probabilmente fatto in modo che lei non notasse mai. Subito lui aveva preso il suo solito tono scherzoso e si era sistemato il cappello sulla testa con fare teatrale.  
«Sai com’è…»  
«No» aveva scosso la testa impassibile, «non so com’è».  
A Julie si erano afflosciate le spalle e aveva fatto una faccia depressa. «Ad un certo punto senti fare tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum! All’impazzata!»  
« _Tu-tum?_ » aveva passato troppo tempo con Yamamoto, per caso?  
«Sì! Tu-tum! Proprio qui!» ridendo gli aveva messo una mano fra la felpa e la giacca, sul cuore, e aveva imitato il battito cardiaco mentre lui gli fissava attonito la mano. «Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum! Talmente forte che ti assorda» e si era fatto appena malinconico, «ti riempie, capisci? Tu sai perché batte così forte, conosci il motivo, e ad un certo punto non lo sopporti più, ti fa male: è troppo rumoroso, ti senti scoppiare, l’hai così dentro di te che devi _urlarlo_. E succede, non te ne rendi neanche conto, ma lo fai. È semplice, Enma: scoppi, ne muori».  
Ed era così facile morirne… ne bastava solo un po’, giusto un altro po’.  
Era venuto a salvarlo e invece l’aveva salvato lui.  
Le differenze non importano più, perché adesso stanno bruciando un po’ troppo, lo stanno spingendo di più verso di lui.  
Le mani di Tsuna, le mani che prendono con gentilezza qualsiasi altra mano – e non importa a chi appartiene – e che con determinazione proteggono le cose che ama anche quando non ha più la forza per farlo sono posate sulla balaustra. Sembrano fragili sotto la luce della luna, ma non lo sono eccome ed è questa la loro forza, l’inaspettato.  
 _Sì, in fondo potrebbe…_  
Gli occhi di Tsuna sono rivolti verso il cielo stellato; forse è inquietante che cambino colore quando è in Hyper Dying Will Mode, ma il momento più bello in cui guardarli è quando spegne le Fiamme e torna in sé, perché è tutto finito e quello che vedi nel suo sguardo è indescrivibile.  
 _…fare…_  
«Enma…» lo richiama fissando una stella in particolare; ha un sopracciglio inarcato, forse sta per porgli qualche domanda. La sua voce. La sua voce che lo chiama con fermezza in battaglia quando lo raggiunge, l’attimo immediatamente precedente a quello in cui poggia la schiena contro la sua e le loro mani s’infiammano insieme. Sentirlo cercare in lui un appoggio gli dà la ragione per essere lì e da nessuna altra parte, lo ancora ad una terra che già in teoria dovrebbe essere sua, ma così lo è di più.  
 _…come Julie._  
«Tsuna?» lo ferma prima che possa chiedergli qualcosa.  
«Sì?» si gira a guardarlo perplesso.  
«Potremmo fare una controprova? Aprila tu la bussola» si affretta a riprenderla dalla scatola e gliela porge.  
Tsuna fissa la bussola nel palmo della propria mano, dubbioso. «Dici?»  
Scrolla le spalle e posa nervosamente la mano sul ginocchio piegato. «Solo per vedere se la mia ipotesi è giusta».  
Tsuna inspira a fondo e poi espira velocemente, apre la bussola con uno scatto e ad Enma sembra che quel piccolo _click_ sia anche il rumore del suo cuore che scoppia. Chinano tutti e due la testa sulla bussola per vedere verso che punto si fermerà l’ago e quando finalmente si ferma anche tutto il resto si ferma intorno a loro.  
 _Il sud di Tsuna è Enma._  
"E succede, non te ne rendi neanche conto, ma lo fai" aveva detto Julie. "È semplice, Enma: scoppi, ne muori".  
Sta morendo e deve urlarlo.  
«Ha puntato un’altra direzione, stavolta! L’avevo detto io che forse non funziona…» ma Tsuna non riesce a finire la sua teoria: Enma si protrae di slancio, con una mano stringe la sua che stringe la bussola e posa l’altra dietro la sua nuca per spingerlo piano ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
Julie agisce sempre d’impulso quando bacia Adelheid all’improvviso. Poteva funzionare.  
 _Stava_ funzionando: dopo averlo sentito inizialmente pietrificarsi dalla sorpresa, lo sente sciogliersi e rispondere al suo bacio dapprima esitante, poi con una sicurezza un po’ timida ed infine con la determinazione di chi con un gesto ti vuol dire qualcosa di assoluto. La stessa determinazione che ci stava mettendo lui e che caratterizza il loro rapporto.  
Le loro mani si stringono insieme sulla bussola mentre continuano a baciarsi, l’anello e il gear s’infiammano appena inglobando la bussola e arrivando dritto al centro dei suoi ingranaggi. Loro non lo vedono, ma l’ago sta segnando di nuovo il sud.  
Perché giù, giù e ancora giù, al centro della terra, sotto la stessa terra su cui hanno i piedi, ci sono fiamme di altra natura che si agitano sprigionando la loro energia e permettendo al pianeta di vivere ancora a lungo. C’è un cuore che pulsa fino a far male e fino a bruciare, verso sud, verso il centro della terra. Il sud non è un male, va verso il basso, dalla testa verso i piedi, verso l’interno: è il cuore delle cose, e loro l’hanno appena trovato.  
Ci saranno altre battaglie che combatteranno insieme, altre volte che si salveranno a vicenda mentre i loro guanti s’infiammano insieme, ma mentre il tempo continua inesorabilmente a scorrere fra una lotta e l’altra portandosi via i loro anni, non importa come, ma loro stanno avendo quella notte. Almeno quella. E lotteranno ancora anche e soprattutto per averne molte altre.  
La terra sta dando loro i frutti che hanno seminato insieme, il cielo li guarda splendendo soddisfatto. Ed è appena cominciata.  


  
**FINE**   


 

  
**Credits:** l’idea di Enma che crea un piccolo universo è ripresa da una fanart di Amber Rei in cui però il protagonista è Cozart, [questa](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-WrbwuSu1o98/Ta2M-PbQnmI/AAAAAAAAAKU/tbFGMaXeDKE/s1600/scrap1.png). Spero che l’omaggio sia gradito all’artista :) Potete trovare altri suoi lavori [qui](http://notimenodirection.blogspot.com/), [qui](http://amberrei.deviantart.com/) ma anche [qui](http://candybullet.wordpress.com/). 


End file.
